


Stitching The Wounds

by fanficshiddles



Category: Kilgrave - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU!Kilgrave, AU!Loki, Alpha Kilgrave, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasms, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teacher Loki, Threesome, Violence, bratty omega, bratty sub, doctor Kilgrave, mentions of abuse, sweet Alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: AU! Loki and Kilgrave fic! There’s a homeless omega who hasn’t found her Alpha yet. She’s too bratty and none of the Alphas can deal with a misbehaving omega. She also can’t have children, so some Alphas think she’s tainted, as an omega who can’t have children is unheard of.Until Alpha Loki and Alpha Kilgrave come across her, then she’s finally found her match and bonds with Alphas dominant enough she wants to submit to. But she won’t make it too easy for them. And they need to learn to share an omega.A smutty but fluffy fic. And a bratty OC.
Relationships: Kilgrave/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Loki and Kilgrave were heading out for a few drinks together.

Loki was a teacher at a local University. Kilgrave a doctor, he had been working abroad for a few years but had just returned a few days ago. He was waiting to find a new job in the city.

So he was staying with Loki in the meantime, until he found something suitable. Loki had a large house anyway, so it was nice having some company. And they had been good mates since they were kids, so got along well.

‘So you still don’t have an omega yet?’ Kilgrave asked Loki as they walked down the street to the pub.

‘Not yet, no.’ Loki chuckled. ‘I haven’t seemed to have found that spark yet with anyone, even though many omega students are practically throwing themselves at me. Betas too, actually.’ He smirked.

Kilgrave chuckled. ‘Of course they are.’

‘Did you meet anyone while away?’ Loki asked.

‘I did meet a lovely omega who I thought was maybe the one, but after a couple of dates it just didn’t work out. She was too…’ Kilgrave trailed off for a moment. ‘submissive?’

Loki nodded. ‘Mm, I know what you mean. It’s no fun if they are throwing themselves at your feet all the time.’

They continued chatting on their way, when suddenly Loki got the scent of an unmated omega. She was _very_ close. Frowning in confusion, he then felt something moving slightly in his pocket. Glancing down he saw a small hand reaching in to try and steal his wallet.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her forward, pulling the young omega over to him. She yelped and tried pulling away, but Loki kept a hold of her.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ He hissed at her.

She flicked her slightly greasy hair back out of her eyes and glared up at him. ‘Let me go, you asshole!’ She hissed back at him.

Loki was slightly taken aback at an omega being so petulant towards an Alpha. Kilgrave was too, he was watching in slight amusement with his arms folded across his chest.

She was quite short, then again, most omegas were. Her face looked slightly paler than should be and her clothes were pretty baggy on her. She was wearing jeans and a large hoodie that almost engulfed her completely.

‘You’re the one who was trying to steal from _me._ ’ Loki said and raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Doesn’t mean you can manhandle me like this!’ She snarled and tried pulling away again.

Loki let go of her wrist, but he pushed her shoulder back until he had her backed up to the wall. He slammed his hand against the wall at the side of her head. She went to leave from the other side but Kilgrave moved in and put his hand to the wall too, blocking her in.

‘What the heck? Let me go, you pervs!’ She snapped.

‘Why would a pretty little thing like you be pickpocketing Alphas?’ Kilgrave asked.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from them.

Loki reached out towards her face, but she flinched and closed her eyes. That confused Loki, but he still took hold of her chin and turned her head back to face them.

‘You’ve been struck before.’ He commented.

The omega looked a little uncertain at first, but then the same hard look crossed her face again as Loki kept hold of her chin.

‘Look, can you guys just let me go? I tried to steal from you, but you caught me. If you aren’t going to call the cops, just let me go.’ She huffed.

‘You never answered our question, why you are pickpocketing in the first place. I know you don’t have an Alpha, I can smell you’re unmated. But I don’t even smell your Alpha parent on you.’ Loki said as his nostrils flared slightly when he sniffed at her properly.

‘Because I was kicked out from my parents’ home.’ She shrugged. ‘Not that it’s any of your business. Just, leave me alone!’

Loki released her chin, but neither of the Alphas moved to let her leave. But then they heard her stomach rumbling quite loudly.

‘Are you hungry? Is that why you’re stealing?’ Kilgrave asked.

She didn’t answer, just looked down to the ground and shuffled her feet in annoyance.

Loki and Kilgrave were smart enough to know there was more to her than met the eye. It was very unusual for an omega to not be living with her parents until she found an Alpha. Omegas were precious and always held in high regard, to find one that had clearly been abused and was probably living rough was almost impossible nowadays… Until now.

‘You’re coming with us.’ Loki decided.

‘Like hell I am!’ She snapped.

It was also very rare that an omega would talk back at an Alpha like she was, even an Alpha that wasn’t _her_ Alpha _._

‘It’s not up for discussion, omega.’ Kilgrave growled.

Loki took hold of her right upper arm in a firm grip, but not too firm to hurt her. And she was swiftly guided down the road with the two Alphas. Her squirming and constant trying to pull away didn’t phase either of them. Kilgrave just went to the other side of her and took hold of her left arm too. Just in-case.

She was confused when the two Alphas took her into a pub. She stopped fighting against them when they got inside. Kilgrave led her over to the back. ‘Sit.’ He motioned to the booth.

The omega slid in and instead of sitting opposite her, Kilgrave sat next to her. So she wouldn’t be able to run off. Loki went to the bar, ordered some drinks and food. He returned with drinks for the three of them.

Whiskey and coke for himself and Kilgrave, just a coke for the omega. He sat opposite them in the booth and slid the drink towards her.

She looked at it like it had insulted her and didn’t make a move to take it.

‘Go on. It’s yours.’ Loki nodded to it.

‘I have no money.’ She said, her tone clipped.

‘I know. It’s on us. I’ve ordered some food for you, too.’ Loki sat back and sipped his drink, watching her intently over his glass.

The omega was still unsure of the two Alphas. But she was thirsty and hungry, so she wasn’t going to argue. She slid the drink closer to her and took a few tentative sips at first, before then enjoying it properly.

‘What’s your name?’ Kilgrave asked.

She looked at both the Alphas and had a mini battle in her mind about whether to tell them or not.

‘If you don’t tell us, we have ways to find out.’ Loki warned.

‘My name is Leona.’ She sighed.

‘Well, Leona. My name is Loki. This is Kilgrave.’ Loki motioned to his friend.

She nodded and concentrated on her drink.

‘Where do you live?’ Kilgrave asked.

Leona snorted. ‘Like I’m going to tell two strangers where I live.’

‘So you _do_ have a home?’ Loki asked.

‘Of course I do.’ She lied.

When the waiter came with her food, her eyes almost bulged out of her head at the plateful. It had been a while since she’d eaten properly… The burger looked mouth-watering.

‘Go ahead, enjoy.’ Kilgrave said when Leona just stared at the burger and chips for a while.

When Leona started eating, she couldn’t stop. Loki and Kilgrave shared a look with one another, but they didn’t ask her anymore questions while she enjoyed her meal.

Once she was finished, she felt nervous and wanted to leave.

‘Uh… Thanks for the meal. I don’t really get why you both wanted to do this for me.’ She shrugged. ‘But thanks.’

‘We’re Alphas, not nasty villains.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Well… thanks anyway.’ She said quietly. ‘Now… I really, really need to go.’

‘Are you _sure_ you’re alright?’ Kilgrave asked.

‘Yep, just peachy.’ She put on a big smile.

Loki and Kilgrave knew they couldn’t keep her trapped with them if she didn’t want to be there. So Kilgrave got up to let her out of the booth. She thanked them again and headed out of the pub quickly.

‘That was… different.’ Kilgrave said as he sat down, watching her out the pub window as she disappeared into the crowd.

The Alphas both couldn’t stop thinking about her while they finished their drinks.

‘I felt a spark.’ Loki admitted.

Kilgrave looked at him with eyes wide.

‘That’s… not possible. Because _I_ felt a spark.’

Loki looked surprised too. ‘How can we both feel a spark with the same omega?’

Kilgrave shrugged. ‘It’s not completely unheard of…’

‘I don’t like the thought of her trying to steal from people. It just takes her getting caught by the wrong person.’ Loki frowned.

‘I don’t like it either.’ Kilgrave agreed.

‘We need to find out more about her.’ Loki said determinedly as he stood up, Kilgrave did too.

The two Alphas headed to the city hall. Most Alphas and omegas needed some help finding their right match. So an expert team held weekly dating nights, to try and match Alphas with omegas until they found the right one. It was where eighty percent of Alphas and omegas found one another.

They had to wait a while to speak to someone, but eventually they were called into an office of the head who was in charge. She was a beta, called Mrs Stanton.

‘My assistant said you were looking for information of an omega called Leona…’ She started.

‘Yes. We don’t have her last name, but she seems to be living rough. I’d guess in her mid-twenties.’ Loki started.

‘Yes, yes, I know exactly who you mean. I am guessing she stole from you and you want to get hold of her to get your money back?’ Mrs Stanton sighed.

‘Uh, no. She did try to steal from me, but I caught her doing it. We bought her lunch and we wanted to find out more information about her, see if you could tell us where she lives.’ Loki said.

Mrs Stanton looked a little surprised. ‘Trust me, Mr Laufeyson. You don’t want to get involved with Leona. She’s a lost cause for an omega, better left alone.’

Loki and Kilgrave looked at each other and frowned.

‘Why is she a lost cause?’ Kilgrave asked.

Mrs Stanton clasped her hands together on top of her desk. ‘She was in an accident when she was a child, due to some complications during surgery, she can no longer have children. While she should still go into heat when she meets the right Alpha, she can not have any children. Which goes against everything an omega stands for.’

Loki and Kilgrave felt sad for her. But it didn’t change their first thoughts on her, they still wanted to find her.

‘We would still like to find her.’ Kilgrave said determinedly.

‘That’s not all… A few Alphas who don’t mind about the child issue, have tried to bond with her. But she’s… difficult.’

‘Difficult? In what way?’ Loki asked.

‘She’s a brat. There is no other way to put it. She’s childish, immature, disobedient. Alphas have tried to break her, but she’s too stubborn. One tried physically beating her into submission, out of fear. Even that hasn’t worked.’ Mrs Stanton said as if it was normal.

‘No wonder, how would you like to be beaten by someone who is supposed to look after you and guide you?’ Kilgrave snapped. Stunning Mrs Stanton slightly.

‘I’m just saying, many Alphas have tried and failed…’ She trailed off with a sigh, unsure what else to say. But then a thought crossed her mind. ‘But if you two are both looking to find her, perhaps _two_ Alphas might be able to control her.’

‘We are not going to _beat_ an omega into submission. A firm hand may be needed, but not violence. Dominance isn’t about scaring someone into doing what you want. She’s clearly been struck across the face, the Alpha that did that to her should be marked up.’ Loki said angrily.

There was a register for abusive Alphas and betas. It was to try and protect the omegas. Hitting an omega on the face was one of the worst things that an Alpha, or beta, could do. Along with mental abuse.

Loki and Kilgrave stood up and Kilgrave slammed his hands onto the desk as he loomed over it.

‘Just give us her address so we can find her.’ Kilgrave snapped.

Mrs Stanton quickly printed off a bit of paper of her last _address_ and handed it over to them. ‘It’s clear you both must have felt a spark with her. I will just say this… it may take both of you to control her. From what other Alphas have told us, she enjoys being challenged and seems to be seeking a dominant Alpha. Perhaps if you can break through her bratty shell, there may be a good omega under there.’

Loki took the paper from her. ‘There’s nothing wrong with a bratty omega who doesn’t submit easily. They all have different personalities, there’s no point trying to change them. It’s just about if they’re a good match for you or not. And getting some form of control, but not through fear or abuse.’

Mrs Stanton didn’t say much else, apart from telling them good luck as they headed out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Leona was getting irritated at herself. She couldn’t stop thinking about the two Alphas. That she reluctantly found incredibly attractive…

She had felt a spark as soon as they had trapped her against the wall. But she was trying to ignore it. While she had never felt a spark like that before, she had tried being an omega for quite a few Alphas.

But they had all gone wrong.

She just didn’t want to submit to any of them. She liked things being more exciting in regards to sex, more of a challenge. She liked a properly dominant Alpha. One to take full control and take charge, subdue her. But one that would also look after her.

The Alphas previously had given up too easily, or didn’t bother correcting her. She enjoyed being bratty, she couldn’t help it. She liked being overpowered, put in her place... She _needed_ it, even if she didn’t quite realise that yet. Most of the time when she opened her mouth, too much sass came out that would get her in trouble. Even if she didn’t mean to.

There had been one Alpha that was violent towards her. While she expected a firm hand and spankings, she would be disappointed if there wasn’t, being smacked in the face and punched was not something she had been expecting at all. She had high-tailed it away from that Alpha so fast, it put her off finding another Alpha. Plus, the previous experiences hadn’t helped either.

Along with not being able to have children, she just decided she was unlovable. No Alpha would want her. She was a pathetic excuse for an omega.

But the firm, yet gentle actions of Loki and Kilgrave had surprised her slightly. It had knocked her off her game completely when they took her to the pub and fed her. Not to mention the strong grip they had on her arms…

Trying to push them out of her mind, she entered the abandoned church through the back window and went through to the back room, where she had made her _home._ There was running water, granted it was cold, but it was better than nothing so she could at least shower. And at least she had a roof over her head.

She had been staying there since her parents chucked her out a few years ago, after learning she couldn’t have children of her own. They claimed she wasn’t a proper omega and no Alpha could love her… Well, they were right. She thought.

-

Loki and Kilgrave pulled up in Loki’s car at the address Mrs Stanton had given them.

‘This can’t be right.’ Kilgrave said as he looked at the old church they stopped at.

The Alphas got out their car and looked at the building that was falling apart. Loki sniffed the air and something caught his scent.

‘She’s definitely here.’ He said as he continued sniffing the air.

Kilgrave did too and he could smell the sweet scent of the omega as well. They followed their noses round the back of the church and were able to climb in through the broken window.

After looking around briefly, they followed their noses to the back room and stopped dead at the sight before them. Leona was sleeping on a small, old mattress on the floor, curled up and snoring softly. There were empty sandwich and crisp packets around her and bottles of water. There was some loose change on a table behind her and a small pile of clothes at her side.

Loki looked at Kilgrave, both of them sharing the same thoughts.

They saw the omega there, so vulnerable and alone. Their instincts were screaming at them to protect her. That’s how they knew that she was quite possibly the one for them. How they were going to share an omega, they had no idea, they would need to work it out. If that would be possible.

If she even wanted one of them, or both, that was. They didn’t know if she had felt a spark too or not. But they knew one thing, no matter what she felt towards them, they weren’t going to just leave her there.

Kilgrave walked over to her and crouched down, he reached out and gently shook her shoulder. ‘Leona.’ He spoke softly.

She started to stir slightly, grumbling. But when she opened her eyes and realised there was someone in her space, she panicked at first. She scrambled away from Kilgrave, knocking into the small table behind her.

‘It’s ok, it’s just us.’ Kilgrave said as he put his hands out and slowly stood up. ‘I didn’t mean to startle you.’

Leona quickly recovered and knowing it was those two Alphas, she knew she wasn’t in harms way. So relaxed a little.

‘What are you doing here?’ She huffed and got up to her feet.

‘We came to find you.’ Loki said as he looked around the room, hands in his pocket.

‘Well, now you’ve found me. You can leave. I was sleeping.’ She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the two Alphas.

‘Clearly.’ Loki said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

‘How did you find me?’

‘We went to city hall and managed to get this address.’ Kilgrave said.

Leona rolled her eyes. ‘Typical. Let me guess, Mrs Stanton?’

Loki and Kilgrave both nodded.

‘Don’t you have a home, your parents?’ Loki asked.

She sighed and leaned back against the table. ‘Alright. Look. I was chucked out from my parents home a few years ago, even though I hadn’t found an Alpha. I can’t have children, so they deemed me a worthless omega that no Alpha would ever want. And it seems they’re right. So please, just leave me alone.’

Loki and Kilgrave’s face fell sadly.

‘Mrs Stanton did tell us about an accident when you were younger.’ Kilgrave hummed.

‘So why did you both come looking for me? If you know I’m a useless omega anyway. Not that it matters, you couldn’t handle me.’ She said cockily.

Loki chuckled. ‘Oh, we could easily handle you, doll. It’s clear you need a firm hand.’ Loki said firmly and started walking towards her, so did Kilgrave.

‘You’ve gotten away with far too much for far too long.’ Kilgrave growled.

They stopped a few feet from her, but it was enough for her to have to crane her neck to look up at them properly. She stuck her chin out and tried not to feel the effects the Alphas were having on her…

‘We are taking you home with us.’ Loki said decisively.

Leona’s eyes widened, she laughed nervously. ‘Uhm, no. I don’t think so.’

‘You will have food, hot water, a comfy bed, clean clothes. Why wouldn’t you want to come with us?’ Kilgrave asked, folding his arms over his chest.

‘I’m not stupid, I’m an unmated omega. You two are clearly unmated too… if I go with you it’s probably just because you want me in your bed.’ She hissed.

‘You can’t stay here for the rest of your life. We felt a spark, and I think you did too. Would it be so bad if you _did_ end up in our beds?’ Loki smirked and moved in a bit closer to her.

Leona rolled her eyes. She kept trying to look unaffected, but the scents from both Alphas were starting to cloud her mind. Making her feel a little fuzzy, something she hadn’t felt before. ‘I am not being your omega. Either of you!’

Loki and Kilgrave chuckled at the same time.

‘The smell of arousal that you are giving off would say otherwise, pet.’ Kilgrave said as he licked his lips and grinned.

Her eyes widened and she tried to stop giving off her scent, but it was impossible to do so.

‘We will not standby and leave you here, when there is a perfectly good spare room at mine. Food and warmth. Come back with us, spend some time with the two of us. You might even learn that some Alphas are not as bad as you think.’ Loki said softly.

Leona sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to contemplate her options.

‘Neither of you will try and claim me?’ She asked when she opened her eyes again.

A smirk spread across Loki’s face, he leaned in and she felt his breath dance across her ear. ‘Trust me, doll. _You_ will be the one begging for us to claim you sooner than you think.’

She swallowed hard. ‘Yeah, sure I will.’ She scoffed.

‘There’s a beef stew brewing in the slow cooker, it will be ready by the time we get home. So, are you coming?’ Kilgrave asked as he and Loki slowly walked away from her and stopped to wait for her answer by the door.

Leona took a moment before answering. ‘Fine… _Just_ for a day or two.’

Loki and Kilgrave smiled brightly. They waited for her to pack up the small amount of belongings she had, then they all headed out to Loki’s car.

She was about to get in the front passenger side, but Kilgrave put his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the back door. ‘Ah, ah. Alphas ride up front.’ He opened the back door for her and she grumbled at him before getting in.

‘So are you two like, a couple, or something?’ Leona asked on the drive back to Loki’s.

The two Alphas chuckled.

‘No. We’ve been friends since we were children. I was working abroad for a few years, just returned and I’m between jobs, so staying with Loki until I find something and get my own place.’ Kilgrave explained.

‘What do you do?’

‘I’m a doctor, I specialise in neurology.’ He said proudly.

‘Oh, that’s quite impressive.’ Leona said in surprise as she looked out of the window. Then she looked at the back of Loki’s head. ‘What about you?’

Loki grinned and looked at her in the mirror. ‘I’m a teacher, I specialise in Biology.’

‘Of course you’d both have high authoritative jobs.’ She sighed.

But her insides were clenching at the thought. They were both clearly very intelligent, they would have to be anyway for the jobs they had. But there was something about these two Alphas that were drawing her in more compared to any she had been with previously.

Their scents made her feel safe. It was very strange for her.

Leona wasn’t sure what she had been expecting of Loki’s home. But when they pulled up outside the rather large and fancy looking house, it was certainly not anything like that. She was in awe as she gawped up at it.

Loki opened the door for her and put his hand out towards her.

‘Welcome home.’ He smiled and waited expectantly for her to take his hand.

After slight hesitation, she took his large hand and he helped her out of the car, then guided her into their home.


End file.
